You're better than pizza
by CSIslave
Summary: Nick is working on an especially hard case, and Greg thinks maybe he can make him feel better. NG. one shot


A/N: Nick/ Greg… Thought I'd give it a shot.

Disclaimer; I do not own CSI, Warrick, Greg, or Nick… although I would pay big bucks to own Nick for a while… :-)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nick had had a shitty day. The case he was working on now was a little boy who was sexually abused by his babysitter; this hit way too close to home for Nicks' liking, and Grissom would have taken him off the case for sure if he had known that this was a reflection of Nicks' own childhood. As it was, he had only told Catherine about the incident. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had gotten Warrick to interview the kid, but even watching from behind the glass was taking a toll on his spirit. Nick had even caught himself crying a few times. Luckily, the shift was almost over, and he was looking forward to going home, ordering a pizza, watching football and just forgetting about the whole day. Somewhere in his mind, Nick knew it would be harder to do that with this case than it had with the others, but he was willing to try. The only thing that was keeping him from heading home that very minute was Greg; he was still checking the epithelials that they had found on the rag that had been stuffed in the boys' mouth and the scarf that had been used to cover his eyes. Sighing, Nick sat down to wait for Greg.

_ Nick. _Greg stood watching Nick in the doorway. Nick hadn't noticed him yet, or if he had he hadn't said anything. _He seems so alone… I wonder why this case is affecting him like this? _Timidly, Greg knocked on the doorframe. Nicks tear-streaked face shot up from the table. As usual, seeing him made Gregs' heart soar, but now there was a deep pain that came with that. He rushed forward. Nick was wiping his tears away, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Greggo," he sniffed, "tough case." Without thinking, Greg embraced Nick. Nick sat stiffly for a moment, surprised, and then hugged his co-worker. Greg could smell the shampoo Nick had used before coming to work. He felt his spine tingle as Nick held on to him. Nick was having trouble stopping himself from crying; not only was the case hard for him, but Greg being so kind to him made him feel almost worse. Greg pulled back, looking into Nicks' watery eyes. He imagined himself wiping them away. He got up quickly; he had just realized that during the hug he had accidentally navigated himself onto Nicks' lap.

"Both sets of DNA match the babysitter. And seeing as it was proven that no one else was in the house… we got her." Nick smiled at Greg, his eyes still sad.

"No kid should have to go through that. No one." Suddenly, Greg thought he understood.

"Did this… happen to you?" Nicks' looked away quickly, feeling furious and miserable that he had been so easy to read. He turned back, smiling sadly.

"Why do I alwaysfeel sovulnerablearound you, man?" Greg felt his heart beating quickly in his chest. He stepped back and shut the door, leaving Nick and him alone in the room. Warrick and the little boy had already exited the interrogation room. Nick stared into the empty room, feeling a little anxious for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. Greg sat next to him slowly, looking him up and down. Nick turned to look at Greg and without warning, Greg leaned forward and he kissed him gently on the lips. Nick felt his eyes go wide with shock. Greg pulled back, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Is… this okay with you, Nick?" Nick was speechless. Greg was frozen to the spot, wondering what the consequences of following his hearts' desire would be. Nick sat still for a moment more, and then leaned back in towards Greg. Greg allowed himself a small smile before kissing Nick again.

Several minutes later, Nick pulled away, panting a little. Gregs' eyes were shining, and Nick didn't feel so bad himself.

"Shift's over." He looked at the clock and saw that it was true. Nick remembered how anxious he had been to get home and just order some pizza. Now he laughed at this.

"What's so funny?"

Nick turned to Greg, kissed him gently on the lips, and with a dead serious expression on his face, he said, "You're so much better than pizza."

_The End_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alright, and I am SO sorry to all, but I have never been kissed, so I can only imagine what it feels like, so I'm sorry if I can't portray it the way most can! Review please!


End file.
